


At the Swamp

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [20]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 20. "Don't talk, just spread your legs"
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	At the Swamp

The water was warm around her body, the upper half of her felt the chilly winds that came with the rain. She was soaked but her heart was quiet. Right there, there were no tribulations, there was only her and nature.

Then the car came, its headlights caught her attention; and the sound of it, underneath the one of the storm, made the alligators swim away from the shore. They could tell no good could come from humans. Day being the only exception.

The necromancer watched as the vehicle stopped near the shack. She wished she hadn’t recognized it because when she saw the door open, an umbrella pop out followed by a black boot. She knew exactly who had come to see her. 

She felt tempted to sink deeper into the swamp with the alligators.

The Supreme witch closed the car door and made her way to the house, she knocked and waited.

Misty sank inside the water, away from the shore, letting the water cover more of her naked form. She turned away, attention back to the animals and to the nature surrounding her. She ignored the knocking, then the following sound of keys.

Cordelia got into the shack, the swamp witch heard the door. She wondered how long it would take for the headmistress to realize she wasn’t there, what would she do, how would she react.

She swam with the alligators a bit and watched the rain before she felt the crackle of powerful magic coming from the house.

Supreme’s magic.

Goode came out of the house, umbrella in hand, and the necromancer considered drowning. She also wondered if being devoured by alligators would hurt. It couldn’t be worse than what she had experienced so far.

“Misty?” the familiar voice called.

Day considered from her spot in the darkness. She groaned before swimming to the shore, catching the Supreme’s eye, highly uncaring about her nakedness. This last factor made Cordelia shift in her boots and contain a small gasp, she forced her eyes away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s fine. Hello.”

“Hi.”

The Cajun could tell the other woman was blushing.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you, could w--”

“Okay. May I interest you in joining me?”

Goode blinked, then faced Misty, “Aren’t there alligators in the water?”

“Yes, but they won’t bother us, they know me. Just don’t go near the babies.”

“I--” the headmistress hesitated, then closed her mouth, “I’ll be right back.”

The swamp witch smiled as she saw her walk away. “This might be interesting,” she told the animals nearby.

Cordelia returned with her arms wrapped around herself from the cold, the black panties and bra something that earned a look from the Cajun.

“Shouldn’t we have towels around?”

“In this rain? We better get dry inside, don’t you think?”

She was silent, “Right. Is it cold?”

“It’ll get better once you get in here.”

Cordelia gave in, she walked into the water, slowly, shivering when she felt the cold around her, a sight that made Day smirk. When she stopped, she rubbed her own arms.

“It’ll get better,” said the necromancer.

“Where are they?” she eyed the water.

“Away, they’re no fans of strangers,” replied the swamp witch, “You should take a dip, it’ll help with the cold.”

The Supreme gave her a look, then sighed. She sank, came back with shaking a bit, rubbing herself. “God!”

Misty chuckled, “You’ll survive. Just don’t mess with the water temperature, the ‘gators don’t like it.”

“I take this is non-negotiable.”

“That’s about right”

“How have you been?” the headmistress finally asked, “I haven’t seen you in,...” Misty didn’t help, “Months?”

“Six weeks,” corrected the Cajun.

“Right,” nodded the Supreme, she eyed the necromancer.

“I’m good.”

“Do you know how long you’re staying?”

Day swallowed, shifted on her feet and glanced away, her hands closed into fists, “I don’t know. Is this why you came? I’ll be there when the students come, you don’t have to worry. And you could have just called.”

“You don’t answer my calls,” it wasn’t an accusation, at least, not entirely. Cordelia’s tone said everything, still Misty refused to look at her. “And no, this isn’t why I came. I really wanted to know how you were.”

“I told you I’m fine,” their eyes finally met.

“You’re lying to me, please, don’t do this.”

“Really? I told you I needed to be away, I told you I’d be fine, I told you I didn’t know when I’d be back.”

“And Mallory said you didn’t know if you wanted to come back.”

Day narrowed her eyes, “She told you this.”

“She was worried.”

Misty chuckled humorlessly, “Now everybody is worried.”

“I was worried!”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

“Talk to me!” the Supreme protested, her voice cracked. “I feel like I’m losing you and I don’t know why!”

Her dark eyes were pleading, yet the necromancer’s features were hard.

“You don’t even know why you came then,” said Day.

“I know I came to see you, I need to know we’re okay.”

“You really can’t take a hint, can you?”

“What?”

“I wanted to be alone, Cordelia. I didn’t want to see  _ you _ . There, clear enough?”

The headmistress lowered her eyes, “Okay. Just… Tell me what’s wrong.”

Misty swallowed, glancing away herself, “I needed space. I didn’t want to see you, because I needed to think. And I can’t think with you or him around.”

“Him? You’re talking about…?”

“Your lawyer boyfriend, yes.”

“Misty,...”

“I don’t like him, something feels off about him. I know he sounds like all fun and all, but I don’t trust him.”

“But why would you leave?”

“I made it clear what I thought, I wasn’t going to stand and watch that. I needed space.”

“You sound almost as if you’re--”

“Jealous? Well, surprise, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia searched the younger woman’s face.

Day stumbled when their bodies collided, the headmistress pulling her by the neck, pressing their lips together. The Cajun pushed her away. “What are you doing? You were almost engaged to that man when I--”

“We broke up, weeks ago. A few days after you left, I couldn’t do it, I was working too much so I wouldn’t think of you and he saw it,” her hand lingered on the taller woman’s cheek, “We fought about it, he accused me of being in love with you,” she swallowed, “For weeks I missed you, I wanted to come, but you asked me for space and I… I just couldn’t do it anymore, it hurt too much, I had to see you. If you want to go, it’s fine, I just wanted to know.”

Misty’s face contorted, her expression pained, “Do you have any idea how much I hate you, right now?”

“Misty,--” she was cut off by a kiss, their bodies were pressed together. 

The hands of the Cajun witch moving from her neck, down to her chest. She pulled the bra cup away, allowed her cold fingers to tease at the Supreme’s nipple, making her moan and arch against the other’s form.

Day broke the kiss, kept her darkened eyes on Cordelia’s. The bra was ripped apart, thrown at the margin.

Warm mouth covered the naked breast, tongue tasting every inch of skin it could reach. Goode’s nails scratching at the taller woman’s back. 

The necromancer then went for the lips again, one of her hands slipping between them, caressing the other’s thigh apart.

“Misty,--”

“Don’t talk, just spread your legs for me,” muttered the swamp queen.

Cordelia complied, form trembling. A moan ripping out from deep down her throat when her panties met the same fate as her bra and she felt digits teasing at her opening.

“Out, now,” said Misty, getting them both out of the water fast. She laid the Supreme on the ground fast, covered her form with her own, not giving neither of them time to feel much of the temperature change.

“We’ll need a shower after this,” smirked Cordelia.

Day chuckled, “Enough, Mistress Supreme, I’m trying to fuck you here.”

Goode shivered, kissed the younger woman hard, allowed her hands to wander around on the Cajun’s body.

The necromancer guided her legs apart, sinking her fingers into the other woman’s core, exploring every piece of flesh she found.

The headmistress whimpered, arched and panted. Her body aching for more.

“Please, Misty, let’s go inside, I want to touch you and we can--”

“We’ll have all night for the niceties, Miss Supreme, but I’m having you come here for me first,” she declared, “I’ve waited for this too long, I’m taking it right now.”

Her fingers pumped inside the smaller woman. Moans were muffled, their bodies dancing against each other, mouth exploring, tasting.

Cordelia came undone fast; when Day pulled out she took the fingers inside her mouth, licked them clean before the Supreme’s eyes.

“Now we may go,” she eyed Goode, then felt the Supreme’s eyes on her body, “You were dying to do this, weren’t you?”

“Made me nervous,” confessed Cordelia, “When I saw you were naked, I knew I couldn’t undress completely, would be too much, you’d know it all. You’re beautiful, you know.”

Misty knelt, offered her a hand, “We can sappy inside the shack, come on, there’s a nice bathtub that came out of nowhere there.”

She could tell Goode was blushing.

“Have you done it? Have you ever bathed in it?”

“Once or twice.”

“How was it?”

“I--”

“Say it, I know what you did.”

“I came there, the place always smelled like you.”

Misty kissed her hard, then pulled her up, “Come on, I should try to make you come in that tub again. This time by my hands.”

Cordelia rose, took her torn clothing from the ground, then followed as the Cajun guided her by the hand, back to the shack.


End file.
